1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally td processing inputs, and more particularly a method and apparatus for processing touch inputs according to a distance from an edge of a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices provide a variety of user interfaces to communicate, with users, information associated with functions or programs executed in the electronic device. Gradually an increasing number of electronic devices that support touch sensitive surfaces as parts of user interfaces (e.g., touch screens) have been developed. Meanwhile, along developments in technology, the sizes of bezel regions of electronic devices, which support touch screens or displays, have been gradually decreasing. A bezel region of the electronic device or a portion of region of a touch screen connected with the bezel region may include a curved region. For example, in some electronic devices, some edges of a touch screen extend to a rear surface of the electronic device, and the edges extending to the rear surface may have a curved surface.
While a user performs user input using a specific touch object (e.g., a stylus or a finger, etc.) through a touch sensor (e.g., a touch screen), another touch object (e.g., another finger or a palm, etc.) may be in contact with or close to the touch sensor.
For example, if the user grips an electronic device, in which there is no bezel region or which has a very small bezel region, a portion of region of the touch screen may be in contact with or close to part of user's body irrespective of user's intention. Contact with or proximity to a grip of the user may cause, for example, an error, such as non-recognition of a touch or a multi-touch by user, which is associated with a user input.
If a portion of region of the touch screen, for example, an edge region includes a curved surface, due to contact or proximity to the touch screen, which occurs by a grip of the user without user's intention, undesired functions may be executed, while desired functions corresponding to inputs may not be executed.